Keeping Their Feelings Hidden
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Long Distance Relationship huh? Law was seen kissing another girl by his lover, Nami! What should he do to explain things to her! Nami just declared that they break up! Is this the end of Law X Nami!


**I'm here again! **  
**Visit my stories in my profile. I love Nami, and I don't care who she ends up with, as long as he's cool and hot and all...! :D **

**Everyone loves LawNa so I made another one. **

.

.

.

.

.

Long Distance Relationship is hard right? The two lovers felt that and currently working on it. Two wings are needed for the bird to fly; it's the same as being in a relationship. Two people must trust and love each other to keep their relationship in a stable state.

In been a long time since Nami last saw Law. She missed him.

"Nami, are you feeling alright?" Robin asked her as she sipped her coffee.

Nami nodded. "Why did I fell in love with a man who is not even here?!"

Robin smiled. "When you both are together, you felt it right? You two love each other and the fate is just messing with you. I'm sure if your dreams and ambitions are complete, you will meet up and live happily ever after."

"I hope." Nami stood up and walked in her bed. She grabbed her den den mushi and contacted her lover. She waited and waited but there's no answer. Nami sighed. It's been like that for a while now. She had no communications left with him and whatsoever. She had been enduring her loneliness. She had some doubts that he forgot about her but then, forfeit. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to love him whole heartedly.

"Land ho!" The young captain shouted.

Nami ignored his shouts. She took out Law's vivre card. It's was moving towards the island! She smiled happily and ran towards the deck. "Chopper! Can you smell Law in that city?" Nami pointed at the lively city in front of them.

Chopper used his nose and nodded. "It's a bit faint but I can smell him."

"Ooh! Tra-guy is here! I want to meet him!" Luffy excitedly shout.

"Don't be stupid. We can meet him after Nami-san did." Sanji explained. "After all, two love birds should reunite after such a long time of separating."

Nami looked at the chef and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"I guess you can see him at the other side of the island. He's quite far away." Chopper said.

"You can use your waver to make it a short travel." Usopp exclaimed. "Travelling by water is easy right?"

"We'll keep out of your way so you can have your privacy with Law-san." Brook said.

"Yeah. Nami is the most excited one to see him." Franky laughed.

Robin nodded in agreement. "How many months has it been since you last saw him? 3 or perhaps 4?"

Nami's eyes began tearing up. "Thank you, everyone!" She love her friends as much as she love her lover.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he eyed the lively city. Something will happen...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once they have docked, Nami put out her waver and began to travel on the sea.

Luffy and Sanji went to the FOODS AREA.  
Franky and Usopp went to look at the Junk Shops, hoping to see some interesting things.  
Chopper and Robin went to find some bookstores.  
Brook stayed on the ship and Zoro is already lost in the middle of nowhere.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami excitedly ran on the beach when she spotted the Heart's Submarine.

The surgeon was nowhere in sight but his first mate, Bepo is laying on the open deck.

"Bepo." Nami looked down at the bear.

Bepo's eyes widen and jumped at the door. "Na-Na-Nami-san!?"

"Why're you so surprised?" Nami giggled. "Where is Law?"

"He's not here! He went out!" Bepo said.

Nami could see his face all nervous. He's definitely hiding something.

"He's in there is he?" Nami narrowed her eyes, looking at the suspicious bear.

"No! No! He's not!" Bepo denied.

A person came out without knowing that Nami is there. "Bepo! Captain said that we -!" Penguin's eyes fixed on the mad navigator. "Hi?"

"So he's in there." Nami glared. "Call him."

Bepo sulked. "I'm sorry."

"He's currently busy! He's a shikibukai, after all." Penguin laughed nervously. "Nami-san, please wait at the city?"

"NO. I'm already here so let me see him." Nami demanded. She took her Clima Tact and prepared to fight. "I'll have to use force if I have to."

"W-we get it! Stay here. I'll get him." Penguin ran at the submerge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Law-kun!" A woman purred his chin.

Law slapped her hand away and sat somewhere across the room, far away from her. "Stop it, Maya."

The woman called Maya, pouted. "What? You're supposed to entertain me, my uncle ordered you!"

"If it wasn't for your Uncle Akainu, I would have thrown you over board already." Law glared.

Maya giggled seductively. "Uncle Akainu got suspicious of you dating a Straw Hat bitch." Maya sat on Law's lap. "He asked me to tag along with you for 1 month to see if it's true. Your position as a Shikibukai is at stake, you know?"

Law couldn't do anything. He hated it. He hated the fact that this woman is getting close to him. "My orders was to entertain you, touching you is not part of it."

"I could do something about that." Maya leaned in. She had a devil fruit. It's to stop ones movement for 5 minutes. She used against Law. Law couldn't move. He had no choice but to let this woman do anything against his will. Next time, he'll bind her with Kairouseki shackles.

He could hear footsteps outside but still couldn't move. He could feel Maya's lips on his. Maya put his hand on her waist, to make it look like he was kissing her in his will.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami ran across the hallway, with Penguin and Bepo stopping her. She remembered Law's room. She stopped in front of the room. Before she could grab the handle, she heard a woman's giggle. She quickly opened the room. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. Law was kissing another bitch?! "L-Law?" Her voice cracked.

Law saw his lover and was surprised. He couldn't move, damn it! He couldn't even speak.

"What is the navigator of Straw Hats doing here?!" Maya asked but not moving away from Law's lap. It has not been 5 minutes yet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nami's tears rolled down onto her cheek. "Law, I'm not a girl who will act like those bitches who saw their lover kissed another girl, cried and not hearing what their man has to say. I'm waiting for your explanation Law." Nami laughed with tears falling.

Law couldn't move nor speak. He hated this ability of Maya.

"You're not going to say that this is just a misunderstanding?" Nami asked painfully. Bepo and Penguin saw the situation and gasped. Uh oh.

"So it's true that you're dating Straw Hat!" Maya exclaimed. "You're position as Shikibukai will be suspend, Law!"

Nami laughed. "Are you a bitch? Yes, he is dating me but now, NO. Because we're officially nothing but an alliance between the two pirate crew." Nami turned her back and ran away; away from the cruel person who just broke her heart just like that.

Law watched as his lover ran away crying. He hated it. He hated everything. He hated he make her cry like that. It's not even five minutes yet, he can't move!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami looked back at the submarine. Law didn't even tried to explain nor ran after her! That was it. Her love ended in a swift. He kissed another girl, he couldn't even talk to her. She ran, leaving the waver behind. She didn't care where her feet could take her. She couldn't even see where she was headed because of her damn tears. However! She stopped her tracks when her feet landed on a soft ground.

"What the hell?!" A man yelled. "Oh, Nami?" He sat up to look at the crying navigator.

"What are you doing here, Zoro?!" Nami yelled. So much for her drama.

Zoro stared at the navigator. He looked at bruises and found none. He looked at the way from where she came from. "Ah.." He quickly figured what was happening. "Bring me to bar, I was lost."

Nami gaped. "HA?"

"If I drink beer, I quickly forget the things I hated the most. For example, the cook bothering me." Zoro stood up and offered a hand in front of Nami. Nami accepted his hand and smack his head. "Ow!"

"If you wanted to comfort me, you could've said so." Nami said while wiping the tears away.

Zoro huffed. "It's not my thing to comfort others." he said, leading the way.

Nami tugged his hand. "The other way." She angrily said, making the swordsman flinched.

They arrived at the bar and drink. Nami and Zoro were both heavy drinkers. Nami told Zoro what happened, he didn't react much. He just kept on drinking.

"and I'm the only one who's enduring those times when I missed him!" Nami cried. "while he kept on flirting with other girls!"

Nami looked at Zoro who was keep on drinking. "What? What do you want me to do?" Zoro asked when he felt the cold stares from the navigator.

"You're completely a muscle brain." Nami sighed. "You know what? nevermind. It's my problem anyway." Nami gave him some cash and stand up. "I'm going back to Sunny Go. Are you sure you want to stay?"

Zoro drank another mug. "Yeah. I won't get lost."

"If you do, don't hesitate to ask for directions, okay?" Nami turned her back.

"What're you my mother?" Zoro growled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami could still see the picture in her head. She ran towards the ship and locked herself in the room. Drinking didn't help either. She still cried and couldn't stop. Brook heard her cry and went off the ship, hoping to find his captain.

Luffy and Sanji went out from a restaurant. They saw Zoro wandering around.

"Oi, marimo head! You lost or something?" Sanji called out.

Zoro looked at the man's voice with an irritated face. "No, you dumb cook. I was heading towards the ship!"

"It's on the other way though." Sanji smirked.

Zoro growled in response. They heard their musician called out to them.

"Luffy-san!" Brook waved.

"Oh, Brook!" Luffy grinned. "What's up?"

"Do you know what happened to Nami-san?" Brook pants.

"Is she hurt?!" Sanji panicked.

"No, she's not. She just experienced a heart breaking moment, that's all." Zoro said.

"Heart breaking?" Luffy repeated. "Is she going to die? Her heart broke right?"

"That's not it." Sanji growled. "It meant that Law did something to Nami-san."

"Chopper-san said that Law is on the other side of the island right?" Brook said. "Shall we go?"

Luffy nodded. They ran towards the other side of the island.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law shoved Maya away and commanded his crew to lock her in her respective room. He sighed. What is he going to say to her now?!

Bepo and Law walked at the beach in front of the submarine.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy walked in front of them, with a serious expression. "You made my navigator cry?"

Law sighed. "Yeah."

"What was that, you shitty doctor!" Sanji ran to kick him but then got blocked by a Kung Fu master, Bepo.

"Please listen to Captain, first." Bepo plead.

"Say what you want to say, it doesn't change the fact that you made Nami-san cry!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro stopped him by putting an arm in front of him. "Don't interrupt them. It's Law and Nami's business. It's up to them what happened next."

As much as Sanji hated, he have to agree with the swordsman.

"Can I see her?" Law asked.

Luffy thought for a bit then nodded. "As long as you make her smile again."

They returned to their ships, only to find the rest of the crew on the deck, worried sick about the navigator in her room.

"Luffy! I don't know what happened to Nami! She locked herself in the room. Robin was the only one who went inside and talk to her." Chopper said.

Luffy patted the young reindeer's head and grinned. "It'll be alright."

Law made his way inside the room using his ability. He spotted Nami curled up inside her sheets and Robin sitting on the chair beside Nami's bed with a worried face. Robin saw the surgeon.

"Nami, I'll be going outside now, alright?" Robin sighed.

"Yeah." Nami said. Her voice seems tired.

Robin disappeared using her ability and appeared on the grass deck. "Law is there."

Luffy nodded. "How is she?"

"If I didn't show up in time, our room would be a bit messy." Robin said.

"What's up with her?" Usopp asked.

"Just a little love quarrel between lovers." Robin smiled mysteriously.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Bepo said.

"Can you tell us about it?" Franky asked.

Bepo nodded. "You see, Akainu ordered Captain to take care of his niece, Maya-sama. She's been sailing with us for almost one month now. It seems like Akainu is suspicious about Law's relationship with Nami-san; which is kept as a secret or else Captain's position as a Shikibukai will be suspend for some time. Maya-sama is a woman with flirtatious attitude so it led a misunderstanding between Nami-san and Captain."

"Why can't the shitty surgeon just refused and allowed himself to be suspended?" Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Captain was planning something that needs the authority of a Shikibukai."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law sat at her bed gently. Nami felt the weight of the bed. "Robin, I thought I told you to leave me be for now?"

Law caressed her hair softly. Nami knew this feeling. She looked at Law's gray eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Law stopped it and look down at the floor. "Sorry."

"Apologizing can be forgiven but the pain it causes can't be forgotten." Nami sat up and bed and leaned on the wall, with her sheets wrapping her legs. Her eyes hurt from all the crying and her throat was dry. "Do you regret kissing her?"

"No." Law bluntly answered which made Nami's tears fall again.

"Then why do you still have the guts to come back here. Go away already so I can move on!" Nami clenched her sheets.

"I don't regret it because I don't intend to kiss her in the first place!" Law argued making the navigator stop crying. "Maya has a devil fruit which can make people freeze for five minutes! I don't even like it!"

"Then, why is she there in your room?!" Nami argued back.

"It just happened, alright?" Law said. "You just came at a wrong time. She came in when I just woke up from my nap! I tried to sit away from her as I can, but she's persistent."

"You knew about her ability and didn't even put on your guard. If I didn't happen to see it then you'll let her do whatever she wants?!" Nami cried. "I was stupid! Stupid to endure my urge to see you! Stupid to fell for you! Stupid to loved you!" She kicked the pillows in front of her. "But I didn't even regretted it." She said softly.

Law looked at her and smiled. "It was just a stupid misunderstanding, alright? No one is replacing you." He moved to sit beside her. He snaked his arms behind her and pulled her closer to his chest. "I didn't do this to her." Law kissed her head. "Nor this." Law leaned in to cup her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Not even this." Law shifted himself and kissed her neck, leaving a mark. "Only to you, just you." Law saw Nami smiled a bit. He brushed away some wet tears and kissed her lips. Nami let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around his neck. After they broke the kiss, Law embraced the navigator again.

"I'll kill that bitch." Nami growled in his chest.

Law chuckled lightly. "That won't do. She's a niece of the Fleet Admiral, Akainu."

"I don't care. She infected your lips." Nami looked at his eyes. She brushed a thumb at his lips. "This lips shouldn't be infected by bacteria from other girls except me." She whined, making Law laughed. Law put Nami gently on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"I know." Law whispered. "It'll be the first and the last."

Nami giggled as she nuzzled her head in Law's chest. She misses his scent. She misses his warmth. She misses his kisses and hugs.

"I wish we could be like this for a long time." Nami smiled.

"I'm sorry, Nami-ya." Law buried his head on Nami's pillow.

Nami understood his reasons. He's a shikibukai. He can't be found with her.

"I understand." Nami yawned. It's not even nighttime yet and she felt tired from all the drama.

"Sleep tight." Law whispers.

Nami's eye lids fell slowly. After a few minutes, Law could feel her sleeping. He kissed her forehead and slowly made his way towards the door. He took one glanced at his lover and closed the door behind him. He was greeted by the crew's curious stares.

"She's fine now." Law sighed. "She's sleeping."

"You'll leave her again?" Chopper asked.

"It can't be helped, he's still a Shikibukai and had Maya-girl in his submarine." Franky said.

"We'll return her back to the marines today." Law marked.

"But Captain! It's not even the time yet!" Bepo exclaimed.

"I still have the authority as a Shikibukai to do what I want." Law said calmly.

"Didn't Maya-girl know that you and Nami had a thing?" Zoro asked from his seat.

"Earlier, Maya witnessed when Nami-ya cut her personal ties with me. As long as I convinced her like that, nothing would go wrong." Law answered.

Luffy pouted. "Wouldn't that make Nami sad?"

"As long as no one is damaged, Nami accept it." Robin said.

"But look, Nami loves Tra-guy! Normally if you love someone, wouldn't they be happier if they didn't hide it?" Luffy whined.

"It's not that easy, Luffy." Sanji said. "There are some circumstances when you need to hide it."

"Boo!" Luffy pouted.

Law thought about it for a moment. He thought about Nami-ya's feeling of their hide and seek relationship. His thoughts were interrupted by his first mate.

"Captain! We need to go back if you want to return Maya-sama at the marines." Bepo said.

Law nodded and turned around.

"Did you say good bye to Nami?" Luffy asked.

Law shrugged. "She was tired. Tell her that I'm returning the woman to where she belongs." Law jumped off the rails and head towards their submarine.

The Straw Hats looked at each other and felt sorry for Nami, somehow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later, Nami is still pissed off at her lover's quick leave. They're in the middle of the New World now. Usopp shrieked when he read the morning news paper. "Big News! Big News!"

Nami ignored him. Probably, just some kind of latest inventions. Everyone gathered around the sniper and looked at the news paper. They were surprised! They look back and forth between Nami and the news papers. The intense is getting on Nami's nerve. She snatched away the news paper. Her eyes widen and mouth were hanging.

**"BREAKING NEWS! TRAFALGAR LAW, SUSPENDED FROM THE SHIKIBUKAI FOR 2 MONTHS AFTER HE DECLARED THAT HE'S CURRENTLY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CAT BURGLAR NAMI OF THE STRAW HATS.**

"Wha-?!" Nami blushed. Law did that?! Law agreed to get suspended from his important role just to let the whole world know how much he loved her?!

The ship shook by the waves. Luffy looked at the water and a yellow submarine rose. "Oh! It's Tra-guy!"

The hatch opened, the Heart Pirates came aboard on the Sunny.

"We're here to intrude!" Penguin sang.

"We don't care!" Luffy sang back.

"Nami-san forgot this 2 days ago at the island we last met." Shachi said, revealing the waver.

Franky hugged the Heart Pirate and thanked them. "I thought it was missing already!"

"Are you on the run now?" Zoro laughed.

"Thanks to Captain, the marines are now chasing us! They said to survive while we can in two months!" Bepo said.

Law patted the bear's head. "So, can we hang out with your crew for the mean time?" Law smirked.

"You're always welcome!" Luffy laughed.

Nami ran to kiss the surgeon. Law caught her and embraced her as he return the kiss. These two lovebirds didn't care about the crew witnessing their passionate kiss. Others are blushing, some are grinning and some are mad; aka; Sanji, who was surrounded by flames. He still can't get used to see lovers kissing in front of him.

"See? I told you, he's eating her tongue." Luffy whispered to the sniper.

"Stop it, don't ruin their mood." Usopp said.

Luffy laughed and jumped. "Men! It's time to party!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

.

.

.

.

.

**This is one heck of a one shot, don't you think? HAHHA... **

**Check out my other stories, alright?! **

**I thought about this when I'm about to sleep last night. I was like, every couple needs to have a misunderstanding, right? **

**Let me know what you think of this! Read then Review!**


End file.
